The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balfanshopxe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with freely-branching and vigorous growth habit, dark green-colored foliage, uniform flowering, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Americana Violetxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,750, as the female, or seed, parent with the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbraxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,458, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balfanshopxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balfanshopxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balfanshopxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green leaves with darker green zonation pattern.
4. Light purple-colored semi-double flowers.
5. Numerous flowers per umbel.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Americana Violetxe2x80x99, plants of the new Geranium have lighter purple-colored flowers. Compared to plants of the male parent, the single-flowered cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbraxe2x80x99, plants of the new Geranium have lighter purple-colored flowers.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Eclipse Pinkxe2x80x99, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Arroyo Grande, Calif., plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Pinkxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium are more compact than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Pinkxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Geranium have smaller umbels than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Pinkxe2x80x99.
The new Geranium can also be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98BFP-285 Pink Parfaitxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,230. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Arroyo Grande, Calif., plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-285 Pink Parfaitxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium are more compact and have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-285 Pink Parfaitxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Geranium have smaller umbels than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-285 Pink Parfaitxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Geranium have shorter peduncles than plants of the culivar xe2x80x98BFP-285 Pink Parfaitxe2x80x99.
4. Flower petals of the new Geranium do not have a purple spot whereas flower petals of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-285 Pink Parfaitxe2x80x99 have a purple spot.